


Agitated

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Communication Failure, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel felt agitated. When Fairy Tail struck up a party again he allowed himself to get drunk. Waking up beside Laxus, he felt calm again. Maybe he had just been to stressed out. When the agitation returned he felt frustrated. He needed to find a way to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gajeel felt agitated. He had felt off since a week back, but he couldn't place the feeling. He didn't know what was going on. He asked Wendy about it since she's a healer, but she found nothing on him. When Fairy Tail struck up a party again he allowed himself to get drunk. It had him feel calm and happy for now. When evening turned into nigh most members left the hall. Gajeel was among the remaining, having a blast. When the last of them left, Gajeel wasn't stable on his legs any more. “Oy, pull yourself together”, Bickslow mocked. “He'll need help to get home”, Mirajane said. “I'm fine”, Gajeel said. “Sure”, Bickslow said sarcastically. Laxus sighed and steadied him. “Where do you live?”, he asked. “Up on the mountainside”, Gajeel said. “Okay, there is no way I'm taking you all the way up there. We're going to my place”, Laxus said and led Gajeel along. Gajeel accepted his help, it being awfully obvious that he wouldn't make it home on his own in this state. 

Laxus let Gajeel into his home. “Take your shoes off”, he ordered, taking his own off before walking in. Gajeel followed the instruction, leaning against the wall. “Water?”, Laxus asked. “Yea”, Gajeel said. Laxus handed him a glass of water. “Thanks”, Gajeel said and drank it quickly. He knew that getting some water into him now would ease the coming hangover. He drank another glass and then Laxus offered him to lie down. Gajeel lay down on the bed and Laxus sighed. “You really shouldn't drink that much”, he said. “Sorry”, Gajeel said. “At least undress. You're just gonna sweat if you sleep in all that”, Laxus said and went into the bathroom, getting ready for bed himself. Gajeel pulled his clothes off and lay under the blanket, relaxing back. Laxus came back and added another blanket to the bed. He undressed as well then. He got the lights and lay down with Gajeel. Gajeel turned to him and pulled an arm around him. “What now?”, Laxus asked surprised. Gajeel didn't answer, just nuzzling against Laxus's arm. “You are seriously gone”, Laxus said amused. “Am I?”, Gajeel asked, feeling light-headed. He leaned up and looked at Laxus. Laxus held still. “You smell of whiskey”, he complained. “Sorry”, Gajeel said and kissed him. Laxus stopped dead. “What are you doing?”, he asked bewildered. “What does it look like?”, Gajeel asked and kissed him again. Laxus allowed himself to relax against Gajeel's lips. He kissed back and Gajeel hummed pleased. He let a hand wander down and took Laxus in hand. Laxus tensed up. He hadn't ever expected this. Gajeel stroked him to hardness and Laxus moaned softly. He reached down and took Gajeel in hand as well. Gajeel was already hard now. He moaned at Laxus's touch, forgetting his own movement. He lay on his back and Laxus leaned over him, stroking and kissing him. Gajeel moaned and held onto Laxus's shoulders. Laxus kissed his neck and Gajeel arched to ease access for him. Laxus reached for the bedside table. He took the small bottle of lube and slicked his hand. He held it against Gajeel's ass and let a finger slip into him. Gajeel spread his legs and closed his eyes, looking completely relaxed. Laxus caressed his prostate and Gajeel groaned. He tightened his grip on Laxus and looked at him with lust filled eyes. Laxus kept caressing that spot and eased in another finger. Gajeel just moaned and held on. Laxus soon worked a third finger into Gajeel. He was feeling eager too now. He removed his hand and sat between Gajeel's legs. Gajeel wrapped his legs around Laxus, his breathing deep. Laxus lined up and eased into him. He set a steady rhythm and Gajeel arched, moaning loudly. Laxus moved rough and Gajeel's moans just gained. It was so very arousing to Laxus. “Ah fuck, Laxus”, Gajeel moaned. “What?”, Laxus asked breathlessly. “More”, Gajeel moaned. Laxus took a hold of the headboard and thrust against him brutally. Gajeel held on tight and moaned raggedly. “Fuck, you're so eager”, Laxus moaned. Gajeel didn't answer. He was completely gone in lust. Laxus tensed. He stilled shortly to delay himself. Gajeel whined. Laxus huffed a laugh and went at it again. Gajeel dug his fingers into Laxus's back. “Shit”, Laxus breathed. Gajeel was hurting him a little, but the entire thing was so hot, Laxus didn't even care. Gajeel tensed up and whined. He groaned and came, spilling between them. Laxus allowed himself to tense up again and after a moment found his orgasm as well, spilling inside Gajeel with a loud moan. He stilled and looked down at Gajeel. Gajeel was breathing hard and looked completely exhausted. Laxus pulled out and flopped down beside him. He was mildly surprised as Gajeel cuddled close again. Gajeel buried his face in Laxus's chest. He felt Laxus pull his arms around him and relaxed completely. He felt safe and calm in the muscular man's arms.

Gajeel woke with a slight headache. It wasn't bad, but it reminded him he had been drinking. He noticed someone against him. He opened his eyes and saw Laxus looking back at him. He tensed. It took him three seconds to remember what had happened. Laxus seemed to notice his reaction and let go of him. That wasn't what Gajeel had intended at all. He was just a little shocked that he had done something like that. He sat up and Laxus looked at him. There was an awkward silence. “Mind if I use the shower?”, Gajeel finally asked. “Not at all”, Laxus said. Gajeel got up and walked into the bathroom. He stood under the warm water and tried to calm down to start with. He had had sex with Laxus, had bottomed for him. Well, he had been drunk. He washed thoroughly. It had been a nice night, but Gajeel had never been with any guy before. It was a little odd to him that he had jumped at the opportunity that quickly. At least Laxus had done the same. It would have been terrible to wake up realising you tried to lay someone that really wasn't interested. Gajeel dried off and sighed. He walked back out into the bedroom. Laxus was still in bed. Gajeel got dressed. “Well, I'll see you later or something”, Gajeel said awkwardly and made to leave. “Right, see you”, Laxus said and Gajeel walked into the hall. He pulled his shoes on and left. He sighed and walked home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel felt calm again. It was nice to have the constant agitation gone. Maybe he had just been to stressed out? After a week he felt the agitation return and it frustrated him. He tried to think of what could have been the solution to that problem. Maybe it was the drinking? That definitively wasn't a long term solution, but he could at least try it to make sure that that was it, that he just was too stressed out. He went to a local bar with Lily and got waisted. He woke at home. He sat up and then regretted it at once, clutching his head and falling back down. He noticed something on the bedside table. There was a glass of water, a headache tablet and a note. “Take care now //Lily” So Lily had gotten him home then. He took the tablet and drank the water, then relaxing back again. He felt like shit and still just as agitated as the day before. This was definitively not it. He pulled the blanket over his head and fell asleep. When he woke again he lay still for a while longer. He thought about that night with Laxus. He felt a blush creep to his cheeks. He had felt very calm and secure with Laxus. Maybe he just needed to get laid again. Since drinking wasn't the solution he decided to try that path instead. On his next mission he stayed in a larger city a day longer and hung around one of the bars. He did manage to pick a girl up and followed her back to her place. She was hot, sexy body and very eager. Gajeel remembered Laxus's voice when he had said that Gajeel was eager. “Fuck, you're so eager”, Laxus's moan resonated in his head. Gajeel shook his head, focusing on the task at hand instead. The next morning he left pretty much right away. It hadn't helped in the least. Gajeel cursed and made his way down to his inn, getting his stuff and checking out. He got back to Magnolia, left his bag at home and then walked down to the guild, reporting in. He noticed Laxus at a table, talking with Bickslow. It couldn't possibly be specifically sex with Laxus, could it? No, that was definitively not it. 

A week later Gajeel was frustrated enough to try that theory out. He wondered if Laxus would even want him back in bed. Laxus had seemed nice enough the morning after, but they hadn't even exchanged a word since. Should he try and get Laxus drunk again? Not that he knew how to go about that. Besides, last time he had been the one properly drunk, not Laxus. Gajeel sighed. How did one go about getting with Laxus? Raijinshū returned from their latest mission and reported in. They talked happily to Laxus right away. They were the ones that knew Laxus the best. Gajeel sure as hell wasn't going to ask Evergreen or Freed. Bickslow then? He was an odd one and very fun loving. Gajeel would probably be able to ask him. When Bickslow sat by the bar and enjoyed a beer with Cana, Gajeel walked over. “Hey Bickslow”, he said. “Hm? What is it?”, Bickslow asked. “Can we talk?”, Gajeel asked. “Ehm, sure”, Bickslow agreed. He seemed surprised at the approach, but followed Gajeel to a table far from the rest. “What's up?”, he asked happily. Gajeel though for a moment. “Aright. There is no way to say this without it sounding weird so I'll just ask”, he began. “How would one go about getting with Laxus?”, he asked a bit awkwardly. Bickslow gaped at him. “What?”, Gajeel asked. “Well... uhm. I've never seen Laxus go with any guys”, Bickslow said. “But, taken that he would, how would one get close?”, Gajeel asked again. “What do you mean, 'taken that he would'?”, Bickslow asked. Gajeel blushed a little. “Aright, here's the deal. I've been feeling really agitated lately and after the party three weeks ago I ended up at Laxus's and we fucked. After that I felt calm. I've tried drinking again and I've tried having sex again after that, but it didn't help. So, as experiment, I want to try if that is it”, Gajeel said. “Just to rule it out”, he added quickly. “Hold on. You had sex with Laxus?”, Bickslow asked. “Yea”, Gajeel said, his blush persistently staying on his cheeks. Bickslow took a second to process. “Okay”, he said, obviously hung up on the fact that Laxus wasn't a hundred percent straight. “So, how?”, Gajeel asked. “Oh, right. Ehm...”, Bickslow said. He thought for a moment. “I mean, the girls that come up to him just say 'Hi, aren't you handsome and strong, bla, bla. Wanna go back to mine?' Otherwise Laxus usually is the one to take initiative”, Bickslow said. “Right”, Gajeel sighed. “Sorry. That was probably not very helpful”, Bickslow said. “No, that's fine. Thanks”, Gajeel said. “Well, good luck”, Bickslow said and left him. Gajeel sighed and rested his head on the table. Lily came over to him then, jumping onto the table. “What was that about?”, he asked. “Nothing”, Gajeel said dejected. “Aright, I won't ask”, Lily said. Gajeel was thankful. His partner was always dependable. He looked over to Laxus. Maybe he really should just go for that, just flirting him up old style. Last time they had been in private, though, and Laxus apparently wasn't exactly openly interested in men. Maybe if Gajeel just came over? He though about it for a while. He didn't really think it a good idea, but he came up with nothing better. He left the guild half an hour after Laxus had and headed over to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel was nervous. He questioned the idea again. He took heart and knocked on the door. Laxus opened and looked surprised. “Gajeel?” “Yea, me. Can I come in?”, Gajeel asked. “Ehm, sure”, Laxus said and let him in. Gajeel took his shoes off before stepping further inside. “Do you want some tea or something?”, Laxus asked. “Tea 'd be nice”, Gajeel said. “Right”, Laxus said and walked into the kitchen. Gajeel looked into the spacious living room. Laxus joined him a short moment later. “Sit”, he offered and set two warm cups down on the table. They sat down on the couch and sipped at the tea. There was an awkward silence. “So, what brings you over?”, Laxus asked. “Was just in the area”, Gajeel lied. Silence descended again. When Gajeel didn't have the tea to keep himself preoccupied with any more, he took a deep breath and looked at Laxus. Laxus looked back attentively, his curiosity obvious. “I, well... I though maybe we could enjoy ourselves again”, Gajeel said, blushing. Laxus looked surprised. “You'd want to do that again?”, he asked. Gajeel nodded. Laxus smiled and looked away a moment. “I didn't think you would”, he said. Gajeel sat perfectly still. Laxus moved closer and leaned in. Gajeel still didn't move. “You were a lot more eager last time”, Laxus teased a little. Gajeel's blush deepened. He closed the distance and kissed Laxus. Laxus kissed back and Gajeel at once felt a lot calmer. He felt Laxus's hand on his cheek. Laxus deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into Gajeel's mouth. He tasted of the mint tea now, not whiskey like last time. When their kiss broke Laxus just looked at him for a short moment. “Bedroom then”, he said and got up. Gajeel stood as well, following him. He felt very nervous, being back in here. 

Laxus stepped up to him and Gajeel tried to relax. He had been the one to start this. He kissed Laxus and Laxus kissed back again. He unbuckled Gajeel's belt and pulled it off him, leaving the coat open. Gajeel started unbuttoning Laxus's shirt, his hand a little shaky. Laxus let his hands wander over Gajeel's muscular stomach. He pushed the coat off Gajeel and then pulled his own shirt off. Gajeel sat down on the bed and Laxus followed him. He motioned Gajeel further onto the bed and then climbed after him. He leaned over Gajeel and kissed him tenderly. Gajeel relaxed more now. Laxus was on top now, was the one in control of the situation. Laxus unbuttoned Gajeel's trousers and pulled his clothes off. Gajeel bucked up to ease it. Laxus took him in hand and stroked him firmly. Gajeel moaned at the touch. He was eager to get further than this, though. He pulled Laxus up a little and unbuttoned him in turn, pushing his trousers down. Laxus removed his clothes. He then thought for half a second and moved down, licking at Gajeel “Laxus?”, Gajeel asked. “I might not be very good at this”, Laxus said and took him in. Gajeel moaned. The sight of Laxus down on him was intoxicating. Gajeel held onto the sheets. Laxus was encouraged by Gajeel's strong reaction. He kept at it until Gajeel tensed. “I'm gonna come”, Gajeel managed between ragged breaths. Laxus didn't stop and Gajeel moaned deeply. He soon groaned in orgasm and Laxus felt the bitter fluid in his mouth. He pulled off and swallowed it. “Shit”, Gajeel breathed. Laxus smirked and kissed him again. Gajeel deepened their kiss and stuck his tongue into Laxus's mouth. “I can even taste me on you”, he said and Laxus blushed. Gajeel kissed him again, still tender and demanding. “Go on”, Gajeel said as he broke the kiss. “Are you sure?”, Laxus asked. “Yea”, Gajeel said. Laxus took the lube and slicked his hand again. He eased a finger into Gajeel and caressed over his prostate. Gajeel gasped and bucked hard. Laxus smirked and kept doing it and eased in another finger. Gajeel was soon squirming on the bed. “Sensitive”, Laxus purred and kissed his neck. “Ah, more”, Gajeel breathed, feeling secure and needy. Laxus looked mildly surprised, but complied, easing in a third finger. He made sure Gajeel was properly prepared before removing his fingers. Gajeel whined. Laxus slicked up and Gajeel spread his legs further as he lined up. Laxus eased in and moaned. He rested his head on Gajeel's shoulder. “Move”, Gajeel breathed impatiently. Laxus smiled and moved. Gajeel moaned deeply as he felt Laxus move inside him. “Can I go hard again?”, Laxus asked breathlessly. “Yes”, Gajeel said, sounding very eager. Laxus groaned. He took a hold of the headboard again and thrust against him brutally. “Ah, Laxus”, Gajeel moaned. He held onto Laxus tight and moaned loudly. His breaths turned ragged and he tensed up. “Fuck, you're hot”, Laxus moaned and kept at it. Gajeel ached up and groaned, spilling between them. He relaxed back and Laxus stilled. “Go on”, Gajeel said again, breathless now. “Sure?”, Laxus asked. “Yea, come in me”, Gajeel said. Laxus groaned again. Gajeel was just too much. Laxus went in his own preferred rhythm, quick and rough. He soon tensed up and pushed into Gajeel hard, spilling in him. He held himself up over Gajeel and caught his breath. “Shit Gajeel”, he breathed. He pulled out and lay down beside Gajeel. Gajeel lay still, feeling satisfied, but a little awkward. Laxus pulled his arms around Gajeel and smiled. Gajeel relaxed. He cuddled against Laxus's chest again. It felt so perfect, so right and safe. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Laxus's arms.

When Gajeel woke, he was still in Laxus's arms. Laxus woke as he stirred. They looked at another for a moment. Gajeel was nervous. Last time the morning after had been very awkward. “Good morning Gajeel”, Laxus said softly. Gajeel relaxed a little again. “Good Morning Laxus”, he said and Laxus smiled. He didn't let go of Gajeel, still holding him against himself. After a while he leaned down and kissed Gajeel softly. Gajeel closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He felt happy and calm. They just cuddled together and kissed for a while. “Want to shower here again?”, Laxus asked finally. “Yea”, Gajeel said. Laxus let go of him and he got up. He walked into the bathroom and started showering, getting rid of the dried semen on his stomach. He was surprised when Laxus joined him a moment later. Laxus smiled and Gajeel smiled back. Laxus put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Gajeel let his hands rest on Laxus's sides and Laxus deepened their kiss, going to a tender and demanding one. Gajeel opened his mouth and Laxus slipped his tongue in, wrapping his other arm around Gajeel. Gajeel relaxed again. Laxus moved him a step backward, having him lean against the wall, and pressing himself against Gajeel. Laxus huffed a small laugh. “What?”, Gajeel asked. “I just... Last time I though I should have done this, that you maybe would have been back if I had”, Laxus said. “What do you mean?”, Gajeel asked. “Well, if I had showered with you, that you maybe would have come back then. I didn't think you would”, Laxus said. “So you wanted me to?”, Gajeel asked. Laxus blushed a little. “Yea”, he admitted. “I had never even though of being with a guy before that night”, he added. “Same here”, Gajeel said. They sniggered. Laxus rested his forehead against Gajeel's and just looked at him. “You're beautiful, you know that?”, he asked, feeling cheesy the second after. Gajeel blushed. Laxus kissed him again and felt Gajeel hard against himself. He reached down and stroked Gajeel. Gajeel relaxed back against the wall and his breathing quickened. Laxus soon took a hold of Gajeel's hips and hoisted him up. Gajeel yelped in surprise and then sniggered, wrapping his legs around Laxus. Laxus smiled. He kissed Gajeel and lined up to him. He figured it would be no problem now and in this position if Gajeel relaxed. Gajeel took a deep breath and relaxed, Laxus easing into him. “Fuck”, Gajeel breathed and Laxus kissed him again. He moved steadily and Gajeel moaned deeply, holding on around his neck. “Ah, fuck, Laxus”, Gajeel moaned, tensing. Laxus kissed his neck and kept going. Gajeel groaned and came, spilling between them again. Laxus didn't stop, soon finding his own orgasm. He let Gajeel down and rested against him, breathing hard. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Laxus and kissed him tenderly again. “Fuck”, Laxus breathed. Gajeel sniggered. “We need to work on our vocabulary”, he joked and Laxus laughed. “Yea”, he agreed and stood back. They smiled and showered properly. 

Gajeel stayed for breakfast and then they walked down to the guild together. Laxus joined Bickslow at their usual table. “Oh? Did it help then?”, Bickslow asked. “Help?”, Laxus asked. “You just came in with Gajeel”, Bickslow said. “So?”, Laxus asked. “Well, Gajeel said he wanted to get with you because he was feeling agitated and that had helped before. He said something about ruling that one out”, Bickslow said. “Is that right?”, Laxus asked irritably. Bickslow looked surprised. Laxus got up and walked out again. “What now?”, Bickslow asked confused. “What? What?”, his puppets repeated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel took a job and completed it fairy quickly. He was back three days later. In the evening he headed over to Laxus's again. He was smiling as Laxus opened the door. “What?”, Laxus asked. “Hey, can I come in?”, Gajeel asked. “Why? Any guy should do, no?”, Laxus asked. Gajeel looked surprised. “What?”, he asked. “You only came here to calm down, didn't you? Just an experiment to rule out that it could have to do with me”, Laxus said. Gajeel didn't even know how to respond to that. It was true, in a way. Laxus closed the door again. Gajeel felt hurt. What had he done wrong? Laxus had been so loving last time. It had all felt so right, so what had he done wrong? Why was Laxus talking about 'just an experiment'? He must surely understand that what happened was far more than that? Perhaps it wasn't for Laxus? Gajeel walked. He came across Bickslow in town. “Hey, what's got you down?”, Bickslow asked. “Nothing”, Gajeel said, not eager to talk about falling in love and being rejected this quick after another. “Hey Bickslow?”, he asked. “Hm?” “Can I come over to yours?”, Gajeel asked. “Ehm, sure”, Bickslow agreed. He led Gajeel along to his house and bid him inside. “Something to drink?”, Bickslow offered. “No thanks”, Gajeel said. He looked at Bickslow a moment. Fuck it, why not? 

He walked close to Bickslow and kissed him. Bickslow seemed surprised, but then quickly caught on and kissed back. Gajeel let a hand wander under Bickslow's pullover. “Want to get with me now?”, Bickslow asked amused. “Yea”, Gajeel said, letting a hand feel over Bickslow's stomach. He was muscular as well, slimmer, but muscular. Bickslow smiled and hooked two fingers into Gajeel's belt, pulling him into the bedroom. Bickslow seemed much more used to this. Gajeel figured he had been with men before. It was what he had expected. Bickslow unbuckled his belt and pushed his coat off him. He pushed Gajeel onto the bed and took his pullover off, making sure the visor stayed in place. Gajeel looked at the crazy hairstyle and slim and well defined body. Bickslow was pretty attractive. He sat on his knees on the floor before Gajeel and let his hands wander up Gajeel's thighs, a confident smirk on his lips. He unbuttoned and freed Gajeel. He leaned in and licked at him. Gajeel exhaled audibly. Bickslow mouthed at him and swirled his tongue over the tip. It was sexy how confident he was in this. He took Gajeel in and Gajeel moaned. Bickslow relaxed and took Gajeel to the root. “Shit”, Gajeel breathed. Bickslow seemed satisfied with the reaction, doing it over and over. Gajeel was soon breathing hard. “Fuck, wait”, he said and Bickslow pulled off. “Hm?”, he asked slyly. “Too close”, Gajeel breathed. Bickslow smirked smugly and stood, motioning Gajeel back. He undressed entirely and then joined Gajeel on the bed. “Bottom or top, what position do you prefer?”, he asked. Gajeel blushed. He though for a second. He had only ever bottomed for Laxus. He somehow didn't feel that he would want to do that with someone else. “Top”, Gajeel said. “Sounds promising”, Bickslow purred and kissed him again. He straddled Gajeel and reached for the lube, slicking his hand. He moved the hand behind himself and let a finger slip in. He leaned down and kissed Gajeel as he worked himself open. Gajeel let his hands rest on Bickslow's sides, kissing back. The wait had him calm down a little again too so he would last longer. Bickslow removed the hand and sat up. He stroked over Gajeel's cock a few times, spreading the rest of the lube, and then eased down on him. “Ah, fuck”, he breathed. He took a moment and then moved. Gajeel moaned, taking a hold of Bickslow's hips. Bickslow moaned openly atop him. He had no shame at all in this and Gajeel started pulling him down firmly for every movement. After a while Bickslow let himself fall forwards, just steadying himself with his hands beside Gajeel's head. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Bickslow and turned them around. Bickslow smiled. He took a hold of the headboard and pushed back against Gajeel as he moved. “Fuck, yes”, Bickslow hissed and arched. Gajeel went rough and Bickslow groaned. He tensed and came in a deep moan, spilling over his own stomach. Gajeel stilled. “Go on”, Bickslow breathed. Gajeel moved again, closing his eyes. He just focused on this now, on this feeling and moment. He pushed into Bickslow hard and came. He opened his eyes again and pulled out. Bickslow stretched and relaxed with a happy sigh. “That was fun”, he said playfully. Gajeel flopped down on the bed. Bickslow pulled a blanket around them and lay close. When Gajeel had caught his breath, Bickslow asked, “So, you staying the night?” “Can I?”, Gajeel asked. “Sure”, Bickslow smiled. Gajeel shifted to lie more comfortably and closed his eyes. He really missed Laxus's strong arms around himself now. He sighed and fell asleep.

When Gajeel woke and sat up Bickslow stirred as well. “Morning Handsome”, Bickslow said playfully. “Morning”. Gajeel said and got up. “Can I use the shower?”, he asked. “Sure. I'll make us some breakfast”, Bickslow said and stretched. Gajeel walked into the bathroom and showered. This wasn't half of what being with Laxus had been. He really had fallen in love with the blonde dragon slayer. Gajeel sighed. It didn't seem like Laxus was interested in having him come over again now. He felt a stone in his chest. He would probably never get to be close to Laxus like that again. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. Fuck it. He'd get over it sooner or later. He had to. He dried off, dressed and joined Bickslow for breakfast. “You aright?”, Bickslow asked. “Yea, sure”, Gajeel said dismissively. “If you say so”, Bickslow said. After eating they walked down to the guild together. Bickslow spotted Laxus and walked over. Laxus was eyeing him with an odd expression. “Why did you come in with Gajeel?”, he asked. “Hm? He stayed over at mine”, Bickslow said. “Stayed over? You slept with him?”, Laxus asked. “Yea”, Bickslow said. Laxus got up and walked over to Gajeel. “You slept with Bickslow?”, he asked. “What if I did?”, Gajeel asked. “Why the fuck would you do that?”, Laxus demanded. “Why not?”, Gajeel asked. “Do you just fuck any guy?”, Laxus asked irritably. They gained audience now, everyone in the guild watching them in awkward silence. “Why do you care now suddenly?”, Gajeel asked irritably. “I... Stupid”, Laxus said and tuned to leave. Gajeel took a hold of his wrist and pulled him back around. “Hey, don't you just walk away form this”, he said angrily. “What?”, Laxus asked irritably. “You said it yourself, 'any guy will do'. Why does it suddenly mater?”, Gajeel demanded. Laxus sneered. “What? Are you jealous now?”, Gajeel asked mockingly. “What if I am?”, Laxus snapped. Gajeel was surprised. “You really are?”, he asked, letting go of Laxus. “Why?”, he asked. “Seriously?”, Laxus asked irritably. “Yea”, Gajeel said seriously. Laxus seemed to struggle with whether to talk or not. “Why?”, Gajeel asked again. “Because I fucking like you”, Laxus said irritably. Gajeel seemed genuinely surprised. “You really are dense”, he said. “What?”, Laxus asked. “You turn me away and then you go telling me something like this?”, Gajeel said angrily. “Because you just came to me as experiment, to rule out the very idea”, Laxus defended. “So what? It's not like the reason I came you you matters”, Gajeel snapped. Laxus had no response to that. “I let you take me not once, but twice, and came back again. Do you really think I did that just like that? Spread my legs for you like that?”, Gajeel asked angrily. “I've never been with a guy before. That night should have felt like a big mistake then, no? Well, it didn't. It felt just fucking right. I wanted to get close to you again and even then, after doing it sober, I just wanted back into your arms again. Don't you fucking give me crap for turning elsewhere when you just cut me off from that. Have you got any idea how bad that hurt? I was fucking scared, okay? I was scared you'd never let me back again!”, Gajeel said angrily, a tear finding it's way down his cheek. “Gajeel”, Laxus said softly. “What?”, Gajeel snapped, his voice breaking a little. Laxus hugged him tight. “Just,... don't leave me again”, Laxus said. Gajeel hugged him back, holding onto him like he never intended to let go. Laxus kissed him and Gajeel melted into the kiss, relaxed against those lips, relaxed in those strong arms. “Sorry”, Laxus said. “Stupid”, Gajeel said. Laxus put a hand on his cheek. “I'll never turn you away again, okay? Never again”, Laxus said seriously. Gajeel rested his head against Laxus's chest. “Now I get why you two 've been acting out”, Bickslow said amused. “Congratulations for getting it together lovebirds”, he said playfully. “Lovebirds. Lovebirds”, his puppets repeated. They huffed a laugh. “Yea, something like that”, Laxus said. “This calls for a celebration”, Makarov said happily and the guild cheered. Laxus and Gajeel sniggered. They drank a round with everyone. “Lets get out of here”, Laxus said and Gajeel nodded. “Don't forget lube”, Bickslow mocked. Laxus gave him the middle finger, holding hands with Gajeel and walking out together with his new boyfriend.


End file.
